


Kiss

by lightbluejournal



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 10:18:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2064330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightbluejournal/pseuds/lightbluejournal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which they had shared many kisses in their lifetime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss

Eponine and Enjolras had shared many kisses in their lifetime.

It started with a simple, innocent kiss during New Year, when they were both drunk and happy, and it just sort of happened. There was no awkwardness between them later on, although neither of them could forget the feel of each other's lips after the night was over.

….

The next time they kissed, it was after she found out about Marius and Cosette. She was sad and broken, and he was the only person she could think of, the only person she was comfortable enough with. He took her in, wrapped her in a blanket as she cried her heart out. He held her in his arms, telling her that everything was going to be okay. When she stopped crying, she looked at him, her eyes red and puffy, her face stained with tears, yet he still found her beautiful. No, he had always found her beautiful. He did not want to take advantage of her, but he could not help it. Against his better judgment, he leaned in and kissed her.

She kissed him back with equal fervour, and before they knew it, they were feverishly discarding each other's clothes, and he kissed every inch of her skin, touching her, caressing her, as if she was the most beautiful, the most precious person he was lucky enough to be with tonight. And when he thrust into her, she realized that she loved every moment of it, and she never wanted him to stop.

….

Their next kiss happened a year after that. Although they're still friends, things were never the same after the night they slept together. He felt guilty for taking advantage of her when she was vulnerable, and she was simply confused about her feelings for him. It took her a year to finally get over Marius, and when Cosette wanted to set her up with her friend, Eponine said yes.

The date did not work out, so she was home early. Then, she heard poundings on her door. She found Enjolras at her doorstep, looking distraught and utterly jealous. She told him that she would never see Cosette's friend again, and she smiled when she saw him relax. His face turned red when she approached him, standing so close to him.

They both knew what they wanted, and they weren't afraid anymore. She flung her arms around him, and he pulled her close to him, their kisses passionate and fiery. He hoisted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Their kisses did not stop as he brought her to the bedroom.

And these kisses were the start to a whole lot of other kisses.

….

He loved kissing her, and the whole time they were together, he could barely keep his hands (or lips) off her. He was desperately and helplessly in love with Eponine Thenardier, and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

He popped the question a year later. With a smile and tears in her eyes, she said yes. Enjolras thought he could not be happier than that, yet she never failed to surprise him.

Being married to Eponine was the best years of his life. She was always the one who understood him the most. She never pushed him into doing anything he did not want to do. She had always supported him in everything he did. She loved him for who he was, and he could not ask more than that. She gave him everything she had, and he did the same.

And he knew that she was the best thing that ever happened to him.

….

Lots of kisses were shared, and the couple started to take them for granted. Simple kiss before he went to work, a peck on her cheek when he came home and a chaste kiss before they went to bed.

Both of them failed to realize that every beginning had an end, that if there was the first kiss, then there must be the last one.

He had kissed her before he dashed to work. When he arrived at the office, he got a call from hospital, telling him that Eponine was in labor. It was a month earlier that they expected, and he was told that she fell when she was shopping for groceries at the supermarket. He needed to hurry to the hospital. She needed him by her side.

And Enjolras had never been so terrified in his whole life.

….

She had always responded to his kiss. She would kiss him back if he kissed her on her lips. She would giggle when he kissed her on her cheeks. She would tilt her head back if he kissed her on her neck. She would close her eyes and sigh in content when he kissed her on her forehead. Even when she's mad at him and refused to respond to his kisses, the moment he put his arms around her and kissed her again, she would smile, and would no longer be mad at him.

She lost a lot of blood when she was giving birth to their first child, and unfortunately, the doctors could only save the baby. They failed to save her.

Eponine lost her life while giving birth to one.

Enjolras felt his world crumble around him when she took her last breath, tears streamed down his face as he held her hand tight, whimpering, calling her name, begging her to come back. Then, he kissed her on her lips.

The goodbye kiss. The only kiss she could not return.

It's the kiss he would never forget.

**Author's Note:**

> The first and the last line are from The First Last Kiss by Ali Harris. I borrowed the lines because I thought it would suit the story. Anyway, thank you so much for reading! Reviews are very much appreciated!


End file.
